Gram(Holiday ver.) (Phoenix Knight 4★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Can't Forget About It December 24th. *Roar!* The sound of a dragon can be heard from outside. Gram: I'm hoooome! Gram: I handed out presents to the children of the town! Gram: Of course, unlike Santa Claus, I ride a dragon instead of a reindeer. Gram was in charge of handing out presents and buying the cake. Gram: All right then, my work is done. That means it's... Gram: ...cake time! Gram: Tis the season to eat cake! Gram: I bet the whole party is waiting anxiously for my return, hehe! Gram: Now let's see, the cake is... Gram: Huh? Where is it? I must have forgotten to get it out of the... She goes out and... Gram: Eeek! ...screams loudly! The commander runs out in a panic to see what's the matter. Could it be Eldritch?! Gram: *Sob* Gram is as pale as a corpse. The commander asks what's wrong. Gram: Look at that... She points at her dragon. Gram: My baby ate it all...all of the cake... Gram: We girls love cake more than anything! This is a disaster! Gram: Ahh... What'll I tell the others? Gram: The holidays are ruined... Dragon: ... Seeing how dejected Gram looks, the dragon flies away in embarrassment and shame. The commander tells her to forget about it. Gram: ...Forget about it? Commander, I... Gram: I can't just forget about this! I'm Gram the Dragonslayer, remember?! The commander then asks her worriedly what she plans on doing. Episode 2: Gram's Cooking Class Gram's dragon ate her cake. The commander asks Gram what she plans on doing, if she can't just forget about it. Gram: Even if I go back to the town, all the shops will be closed. So there's really just one option... Gram: The only option is to make a cake! ---- Question 1=''"Wait until tomorrow, then go buy another one?"'' Gram: We can't wait that long! |-|Question 2=''"You're good at making cakes too, so just make your own, right?"'' Gram: Doesn't matter if I'm good at it or not...I have no other choice! |-|Question 3=''"We've got chicken, right?"'' Gram: A chicken is not a cake! ---- Gram: A cake is a girl's lifeline. Once a girl decides that today she'll eat cake...she has to eat it today! Gram: This is the "Way of the Cake." It's both a philosophy and a way of life. The commander has no idea what Gram's talking about, but can tell that she's unlikely to give it a rest as she is stubborn. Gram: I'm not "stubborn." I have a "positive outlook." Get it right! The other Princesses in the party show up and ask what's wrong. Gram: ...The c-cake?! Oh, it's fine, I'll go get it right away! The commander asks Gram why she doesn't just make the cake with the other Princesses. Gram: No, no, no! I'm the one who let this happen to the cake I bought, so I'm the one who has to make this right! Gram: What are you so worried about, Commander? Trust my skills... Gram: Here I go! Saying this, Gram gets right to it by pouring out a bunch of flour. Gram: I may not be a great cook, but I won't give up! Never! The commander watches silently, wondering whether her stubbornness will save or ruin the day. Episode 2: Caress of the Dragon Gram: I won't give up! Never! Gram is full of bluster and confidence, but... Gram: Oh no! The sugar! Gram: Oops! The eggs! Gram: Whoops! Forgot the vanilla beans! ...she only makes a huge mess. Then, finally... Gram: What should I do...? I keep ruining it all, and we're almost out of ingredients... ---- Question 1=''"Why not just come clean to everyone?"'' Gram: I can't do that... |-|Question 2=''"You can't lie. They'll figure it out either way."'' Gram: You may be right, but... |-|Question 3=''"Don't you trust everyone?"'' Gram: Oh, that's not it... ---- Gram: I mean...I remember from my time as a weapon that I lost the ability to trust people at one point, yes... Gram: But I'm not like that now! I trust my friends from the bottom of my heart! I love them all... Gram: I want to make them happy! I want to see them smile! Gram: But...I can't...I guess? She starts giving up, but at that moment... ...the other Princesses appear, asking Gram what she's doing! Gram: ...Uh? This? Oh, um... It's just...my dragon ate our cake... Gram: I didn't want to disappoint you all, so I'm trying to make another one...but... Gram: I'm sorry I lied to you and told you the cake was okay! Gram bows her head in shame... Gram: ...What? You forgive me?! The Princesses answer that it'd be faster if they all work together, and besides, it'd be more fun, too! Gram: Thanks... Thanks...everyone! They all start making the cake together. Gram: What is this feeling of belonging...? It's so much fun...and it's filling me with energy! Gram: Everyone's feelings have given me new strength! Gram: And I think I can transform that strength into a new skill! I'll call it "Caress of the Dragon"! It was at that moment she discovered a new skill. Gram: It's done! Gram: It's not very big, but we made this cake together! Gram: Dig in, everyone! The instant Gram tries to take a bite, the sound of a dragon roaring can be heard from outside. Gram: Oh, now you're home! Some timing! You know, you're to blame for this whole mess in the first place... Gram: Huh? The dragon is carrying a cake in a box. Gram: You felt guilty, and brought back a cake from the children in town? Wow...thanks! Her eyes glisten with tears of joy. Gram: All ight, back to the party! Happy holidays, everyone! Gram takes a huge bite of cake, with a look of joy on her face. Category:Character Quest